


Ghost Stories

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Inked_Doodles's Ghost Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: Ghost Stories features a series of short but somewhat spooky tales, including aspects ranging from murder, paranormal/supernatural activity, and graphically violent scenes.





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost Stories was written partially by nightmare, imagination, and real legend. Kudos and feedback are appreciated!  
> [Reposted from Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to give it a look!]

If anyone has ever been out at your place, just past Gyntrey Valley, they would have definitely heard of the legend of Grey Hill. Grey Hill is a mountainous hill with a gravel road planted right down the curve of it. It's just past the water tower on blacktop, and as you start to go down the slope, it switches to gravel. Thick, black trees adorn the hillside. It is especially unnerving at night when the moon is bright, glaring down at you like a forever unblinking eye. Now that the scene has been set, the story can be told.

The McKinleys, your neighbors from farther down the road, are very superstitious. Jay McKinley, the youngest of three children (John, 25, Rainy, 23, Jay, 15), informed you that, when she was sleeping on the couch as a 6 year-old, the cupboards and doors started frantically opening and shutting. The first thing out of her mouth when she opened her eyes was, "Grandma, please stop. You're scaring me." Apparently, when she pleaded to the unknown force, everything abruptly stopped. Of course, you believed her because you believe in the underworld, but you're not so sure you want to believe the spine-chiller her sister told you.

This is where the legend comes to mind. Rainy told you that, a long time ago, back in the 1930s, something terribly tragic happened. At the mention of a possible ghost story, you lean in, oblivious to the fact that this one would give you nightmares for a month. The legend focused on three people: an nasty man and two young sisters. The man kidnapped the two children, raping and strangling them. The children were found in that same house, having been deceased for quite a long time. The man, however, was not there. The police figured that the man murdered himself with an ax, for they found one stained with blood. One of the most unsettling parts of the story is that the body was never found. There were blood trails that abruptly stopped, but no mangled body.

When you drive down Grey Hill when the moon is bright, they say that you can still hear the screams of the girls, the cackling of the deranged criminal. The light flickers on and off though the power has been shut down, just as it did on that one horrific night. Don't scream when you wake up in the middle of the night and see a blood-covered figure standing in the entrance of the old house next door, staring into your eyes...


End file.
